Thomas' Day Off
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.18 |number=226 |released= * 28th October 2005 * 29th October 2005 * 3rd February 2006 * 12th March 2007 * 18th October 2007 * 30th July 2008 |previous=Emily Knows Best |next=Thomas' New Trucks}} Thomas' Day Off is the eighteenth episode of the ninth series. Plot The Fat Controller announces to his engines that a new diesel engine called Dennis has arrived on Sodor and tells Thomas that he is being given a day off after his recent spell of busy work. Thomas decides to spend his day off by going to the washdown and then to Bluff's Cove. On his way there, Thomas sees the new diesel struggling to shunt some trucks of roof tiles. Dennis tells Thomas that he cannot shunt the trucks, so Thomas decides to help Dennis, even though it is his day off. Afterwards, Thomas goes off to the washdown. But Dennis is far from happy - he does not want to take the trucks of tiles to the school because he is lazy. Thomas soon arrives back from the washdown and Dennis decides to take full advantage of Thomas' free time; he asks him to show him the way to the school. Thomas helps Dennis by telling him where to go when they reach a junction. But again, Dennis is not pleased as he watches Thomas heading towards Bluff's Cove. Then, Dennis plays another trick: he blows his horn to attract Thomas' attention. Thomas comes back and Dennis pretends that his engine has overheated. Thomas decides to help Dennis by finding another engine to help him. Dennis is fed up that his trick had backfired on him, so he decides to run away from his work so that another engine will have to take the trucks of tiles for him. However, as he runs away, Dennis derails and ends up wheel-deep in mud (and even leaking diesel fuel). Again, Dennis calls for help, but no one is around to assist him this time. Nearing Bluff's Cove, Thomas hears some urgent news from Percy at a signal box. The workmen are waiting for Dennis' delivery at Bluff's Cove School and do not know where he is. Thomas knows of Dennis' whereabouts and goes off to find him. When Thomas finds Dennis stuck in the mud, he is very puzzled; he thought Dennis had broken down. A very shame-faced Dennis owns up to his actions. Naturally, Thomas is furious at Dennis for taking advantage of him, but after seeing he is in real trouble, decides to help him again. Together, they get the trucks of tiles to Bluff's Cove School. The Fat Controller is cross with his new diesel's behaviour. Dennis promises the Fat Controller and Thomas that he will be a Really Useful Engine from now on. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Dennis * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Knapford Yards * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Bluff's Cove * Duck's Branch Line * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Kellsthorpe Road * The Washdown Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the ninth series. * This episode marks the only occurrence of several things for Dennis: ** His only speaking role to date. ** His only appearance until the special, The Great Discovery, excluding his appearance in a tenth series learning segment. ** His only appearance in an episode to date. ** His only leading role to date. * This episode has similar plot elements to that of the fourth series episode, Trucks and the third series episode, Trust Thomas, in both of which a lazy engine tricks another into doing her/his work, and then ending up in a sticky situation. Goofs * The narrator says Dennis was huffing and puffing, but Dennis is a diesel. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Lazy Diesel * My Thomas Story Library - Dennis In Other Languages Home Media Releases NL * Thomas and Duncan MYS * Thomas' Day Off and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Toy Shop and Other Adventures THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 32 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 28 (Hong Kong DVD) SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 8 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Series (Spanish DVD) SA * Thomas and the Toy Shop TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 }} es:El Día Libre de Thomas pl:Wolny Dzień Tomka ru:Томас берёт выходной Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes